The modification and view of the configuration files are necessary for installation, upgrade and daily maintenance, however, with the enlargement of the application systems, there are more and more configuration files and configuration items, the management method of manually operating the configuration files has to switch among different hosts and repeatedly perform operations such as opening file, modifying file, saving file, etc., and when there are lots of file contents, the modification location cannot be positioned rapidly. The requirements on the operation and maintenance personnel are high, and they are required to be able to skillfully operate the edit tools of the operating systems. When directly modifying the files, there is no restriction on the input contents, which tends to result in modification errors and operation failure of the system. For example, characters are inputted where numbers should be inputted, and the input values where an IP address should be inputted fail to comply with the specification of the IP address. It is also difficult to manage the right of the configuration files and configuration items, i.e. different configuration files and configuration items are exhibited to different users. For example, the configuration files and configuration items which different types of users concern may be different; those files which need to be modified during installation may not be necessary during daily maintenance; and those configuration items which the short message service is interested in need not to be modified for the multimedia message service. The modification history cannot be recorded, and the modification history cannot be compared, which will bring certain risk to the maintenance work.
In the related art, although the interface configuration method for managing the configuration file partially solves the above problems, i.e. the user needs not to directly operate the files, instead, the modification of the file is achieved by a program, such method still has the following defects:
1. the program is dedicatedly written for a certain or some configuration files and not suitable for other configuration files, i.e. it has not universality; and
2. if there is a new configuration file, then a configuration page needs to be developed, which requires redeveloping a new program and has to go through steps such as test, issue, upgrade, etc., the period is rather long.